


Hush Now

by Miso



Category: Ghostbusters (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4183758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miso/pseuds/Miso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Egon comforts Ray after a particularly bad dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush Now

**Author's Note:**

> I have this headcanon that Ray has chronic nightmares. He also has a teddy bear in the form of a stuffed dog named Dopey Dog that he's been inseparable from since childhood. Dopey hasn't been washed since probably before the advent of dirt and Egon thoroughly disapproves.

“Shhhh, sunshine, it’s okay. It’s alright.”

I feel myself trembling and breaking a cold sweat, slowly returning to the world around me. I whimper softly and nuzzle into the warm body beside me, not even entirely sure what I’m doing. Long, graceful hands thread through my hair, stroke my back. A soft, gentle monotone hushes me and reassures me that it’s all going to be okay. Slowly, my conscious rejoins me. I half-open my eyes against the tears, gazing up at the concerned visage of my partner. I swallow around the lump in my throat, then nuzzle into Egon’s chest again. “Don’t leave me,” I choke, still shaking.

“Shhh, no, no, it’s okay, it’s okay… I won’t leave you…” He tightens his grip on me. “What happened…?” he asks gently, his voice taking his usual low, soothing intonation. I can barely respond, trembling and trying not to hyperventilate in his arms. I choke out the most important parts- bad dream, you left, hurt me. Shock crosses his features for a brief moment, then he relaxes a bit and cradles me closer. “Oh, sunshine,” he breathes. I sniffle and whimper pitifully, clutching his nightshirt.

He pulls the blankets around me tight, cocooning me in a warm ball of soothing pressure. I’m pretty sure I hear him make a sound that is distinctly disgusted as he hands me Dopey Dog, who I clutch to my chest with absolutely no hesitation. I need this. I need reassurance and comfort. He cradles me close and strokes my hair, letting me curl up against him as much as I need to. He doesn’t even complain about Dopey Dog. What a trooper.

After a bit, I feel the panic passing. I slowly uncoil from the fetal position I’ve taken, shrugging off the blankets. I continue to clutch Dopey as he whispers, gently, “Bad dream, huh…?”

“Mhm. I… they’ve been happening since I was little.” I shrug a little and lean against him. “I’m okay. I think.”

He nods a bit and doesn’t question me, kissing the top of my head. I feel his hand trail down my body a bit, and I groan softly. “Not now, Egon…”  
“I am not trying to get you horny,” he says sincerely, gently nudging a hand up my shirt and onto my stomach. I quirk an eyebrow, and he gently kisses my temple. “Let me. This soothed me when I was sick or upset as a child.”

He starts rubbing small, gentle circles on my belly. I have to admit, it’s kind of nice, though it does kind of make me feel like a dog. I smile a little and snuggle back against him. “Okay. I can get behind this.”  
“Good,” he murmurs, not moving from his soft, steady pace. He nuzzles his nose into my hair and sighs contentedly. I find myself doing the same thing and slowly closing my eyes again, safe in his arms. “Go back to sleep, sunshine,” he breathes. I’m powerless to defy him.

I yawn and snuggle back against him. “I love you,” I say, almost silently, as I start drifting back into slumber. The last thing I feel before I doze off is his lips on my forehead and his breath against my ear as he whispers, “I love you too. Sleep well.


End file.
